This invention relates to a paper stack binding and folding device which can bind a paper stack including a number of sheets of paper at one edge or in the center of the stack and also fold the paper stack in the bound center as desired or necessary.
In the conventional book binding processes, a paper stack including a plurality of sheets or paper is bound and folded in the center of the stack or the paper stack is bound at one edge thereof.
The above-mentioned conventional book binding processes employ a binding machine and a folding machine which are positioned at separate areas in a book binding facility for performing binding and folding operations at different times or a binding machine and a folding machine positioned at one area in a book binding facility for performing binding and folding operations in a continuous manner whereby the conventional book binding processes require a relatively large floor space for installing the two types of machines and a large scale operation facility resulting in increase in book binding cost and inefficient operation efficiency.